


Some Great Reward (Chapter 1)

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Noel decides to turn the tables round and give his brother a reward for being protective of him.)<br/>Disclaimer: This is fiction, and the lyrics at the bottom are from the song 'The Only Time' by Nine Inch Nails, and were written by Trent Reznor, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Great Reward (Chapter 1)

  


Over the years I’ve come to realise how inseparable we are---we’re together when we work, and we often see each other when we’re not working. And we’re also protective of each other, because we only have each other. Our kid’s grown up over the years; he’s matured, but there’s still times when he acts childish and vulnerable, and honestly, it turns me on to see him act like that. He’s like an eternal kid at heart who always needs my attention, and I end up giving him that. I don’t know why---maybe I’m a kid at heart too; maybe he’s so irresistible. Damn! Just thinking about it makes me hot and flustered! He’s been so protective of me lately though, and I think he deserves a reward; a reward from me.

 

After our gig, we went back to our hotel, but I managed to get to our room first---it wasn’t late at night, and I thought it was too early for us to go to bed---so why shouldn’t we have some fun? Liam came into the room, took off his sunglasses and scarf, and set them on the table near his bed. I was sitting on his bed as he did that, and just as I expected, he said to me, ‘Why are you on my fooking bed?’

I looked up at him---he was still standing, and looked a bit irritated---that was the exact reaction that I wanted. I continued, without bothering to answer his question.

‘Liam, your voice has been hoarse lately…what happens if people start becoming suspicious as to why your voice is like that? What if they start realising that we’ve been fucking each other?’

‘I don’t give a shit about what other people think,’ Liam replied.

He then shrugged and told me, ‘Get off my fucking bed, Noel.’

‘I’m not getting off the bed until you admit that the reason why your voice is so hoarse is because you’ve been moaning loudly when I fuck you,’ I told him.

He simply sat himself on his bed, and he took off his shoes, whilst he pretended to ignore me.

But I knew deep inside that he would admit that eventually. While he was doing that, I reached over to the table and grabbed his scarf. I then started to ruffle his hair with my other hand, and whispered to him, ‘I don’t mean to hurt you…I just want to give you a reward.’

‘A reward for what?’ he asked me stubbornly, while still giving me a glare.

‘For being so protective of me,’ I whispered in his ear.

‘You fucking know what I’d do….that goes without saying,’ he replied to me.

My hands wrapped the scarf around his eyes and he exclaimed, ‘Hey, what the hell are ya doing?’

‘Just a blindfold…Liam…’ I snapped back at him.

‘Why the fooking hell do I need to be blindfolded!? I didn’t do anything wrong!’ he stuttered, but I knew that he liked the idea of being blindfolded.

‘Tell me, Liam, which would you rather have? Your eyes covered, or your mouth covered?’

‘Did ya need to ask me that?’ he defiantly asked.

‘As much as I’d like to blindfold you, you can’t go on stage with that hoarse of a voice sometime soon…maybe I should cover your mouth,’ I teased him, as I took the blindfold off.

His eyes still showed a glimpse of defiance, but he nodded, giving in to my voice. Did my voice have a hypnotic quality that just makes our kid surrender so easily? I hadn’t a fucking clue about that, but he seemed to be in the mood to play my game.

 

‘Tell me Liam, that you really want your scarf to cover your mouth---I won’t do that until you tell me you really want it. I’m asking you cause I want to save your voice---you know how you saved me so many times during this tour.’

He nodded and pleaded, ‘Noel, just fooking do it!’

I then put the scarf around his mouth and asked him, ‘Do what?’

But by then, I had already covered his mouth with the scarf, so only a muffled reply could be heard.

I dimmed the lights as I pushed him down onto the bed, and started to unzip his jeans.

Our kid had started to get hard already…his bulge was just dying to be released and set free. I knew he wanted to moan, and I didn’t mind that, but he needed to rest his voice. I unzipped his jeans, but I left his underwear on, and I admired his hardness. Now that his mouth was covered and not his eyes, I could see his eyes desperately looking at me; his glittering eyes were staring at me intensely, and I chuckled gently at him.

My fingers started to gently and softly caress his thighs, as they slid on top of his soft skin. His thighs wiggled a bit, and my fingers started to caress his entire body. Everything about him; his soft skin, his sensual eyes, his dark brown hair---was dear to me. And I wanted to savour every bit of him---cause he’s mine and no one else’s. Despite that his mouth was covered up by that scarf of his---I mean, his scarf is identical to mine---I could still picture his sensual and gorgeous mouth.

My cock was already hard underneath the fabric of my jeans and underwear, so I stopped briefly to take my jeans off. After that, I moved my body up further on top of him; my hard cock in my underwear was touching his hard cock in his underwear, and it made me shiver in pleasure. But I didn’t give in yet, and I started to caress his nipples, then slowly I moved up to nibble his ears. I could hear muffled sounds of hot breath coming from the scarf---Liam was trying to moan, but the scarf had prevented him from doing that. And every time I heard him struggling to moan, it made me turned on even more. I reached down to take off his underwear, and I saw glittering bits of pre-cum at the tip of it. I licked it like an enthusiastic child devouring a sweet, and his body flinched at the pleasure.

After taking only one lick, I saw that his eyes were pleading for more. So I told him to take off my underwear, and he obliged. My hips were straddling his hips, and his hands fumbled to take them off.

‘You want to suck it, right, Liam? That’s what you wanna do? With that bleeding scarf on your mouth you can’t do that you know?’ I told him.

His hands grasped my cock tightly, and he started to wank me off…I honestly wanted his hot mouth on me, and I knew he wanted to do that too, but I wanted to test him. His hands were good at wanking me off, as his fingers squeezed it tightly up and down. I let out a loud groan while his hands slid up and down my hardness, and I could see that his eyes were burning with passion. I wanted to make him jealous of me; jealous of me because I could moan as I loudly as I wanted, yet he couldn’t do so because of the scarf. Only after I saw that jealousy, would I allow him to get what he wanted.

‘Do you want me in you, Liam?’ I asked him, knowing that he couldn’t express his answer in words. But I knew we could communicate to each other without words anyway, so that didn’t matter much. He nodded fervently, and his hands pressed me harder onto him.

‘I think you’re ready to have that scarf off…’ I smirked at him, as I untied the scarf that was on his mouth.

‘Noel, please…’ he moaned out of desperation, with his mouth pursed into a slight pout.

I reached for the skin lotion---that should do for lube at least right now---and dabbed it on my fingers. My fingers then started to caress his arsehole, whilst applying the lotion to him.

He winced at the sensation; we’ve come a long way since we’ve first done this.

I slowly inserted my cock in him and he seemed to readily accept it.

‘Don’t scream too loud, Liam,’ I warned him, as I started pounding into him.

‘What’s that for? For me or for the people at the hotel?’ he said breathily while accepting my entire hardness into him. His breathy voice sounded so fucking sexy; sexy in a different way compared to when he sings.

‘For you….but it’d help for the people at the hotel,’ I told him.

‘What if I don’t?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know…maybe you should blame yourself for being so sensitive to pleasure,’ I wittily joked at him whilst still going in and out of him.

‘Noel…you cunt…you’re fucking sensit….’ he managed to say, but he couldn’t finish his sentence in the midst of the intense pleasure that was burning in between us.

Liam’s hands grasped my arms as he tried to pull me harder in him.

I thought briefly of changing positions, but I also wanted to see his face, and I wanted him to see my face too.

My hands were wrapped tightly around his waist, and I bent over and licked his chest. His eyes were closed as he moaned, and I also let out moans as well, although I was careful to keep my voice down---cause if I screamed loud, he might get the idea that he should scream as loud me. My eyes caught a glimpse of his face and it astonished me that his eyelashes were so long; but then again, people would say the same about me.

‘Liam…thanks for protecting me during all these times during this tour,’ I whispered to him.

‘Huh? Noel…I’d fucking do anything…I can’t lose you,’ he panted.

His hips grinded while he accepted every bit of me, and it looked as if he was trying to seduce me and tempt me.

And he was good at doing that…the kid had somehow learnt somewhere to get the passion within me stirring up. Had he learnt that from observing me? Had he realised that I turned him on, and thought he could do the same to me? I allowed myself to drown further into him; when we’re together like this, our bodies and soul are interconnected. Should I have thought that our souls are interconnected? But our souls are connected so that it’s like one---like that one lyric I wrote before about “what’s sleeping in our soul”.

Did I care that our relationship was wrong in the eyes of society? No, because quite frankly, we both don’t give a shit. I looked back down on my brother as I was fucking him; since when did he become so tempting to me? Since when did he stop being my cheeky younger brother and turn into such a seductive bloke? I didn’t know the answer, and I didn’t care. What mattered was the reality and the fact about that, not the reasons why.

As much as I told him not to moan loudly, I couldn’t help moaning a bit loudly, and Liam whined, ‘You told me not to moan loudly, Noel!’

‘Shh…..sorry ‘bout that….Argh……Liam, ahh, fuck, I’m about to explode.’

I squinted my eyes in the midst of pleasure, and briefly saw that Liam was doing the same.

I always blame him for acting like a whore, without realising I do the same with him, too.

We both came at the same time, with my hot fluid filling every bit inside of him, while his cock exploded between us, spilling out his hot liquid on his stomach and on mine too.

 

After we made love, we both lay down on his bed together---both beds were twin beds, so it was just barely big enough for both of us. Whenever we sleep in the same room, despite that we might have two beds; we always seem to end up in one bed. I think it’s just that we both love the warmth of sleeping in the same bed.

‘Liam?’ I asked him.

‘Uh?’ he asked, his gorgeous eyelashes fluttering as he said this.

‘Never mind,’ I replied.

‘Tell me, Noel,’ he impatiently replied to my answer.

‘Did you like that?’ I asked, as I massaged his shoulders.

He simply nodded to my answer and we both drifted into a deep sleep.

 

_ I swear  
I just found everything I need  
The sweat in your eyes  
The blood in your veins  
Are listening to me  
Well I want to wrap it up and swim in it until I drown _

_ Maybe I'm all messed up  
Maybe I'm all messed up in you  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
This is the only time I really feel alive _

  



End file.
